Cómo se hacen los bebés
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: La curiosidad de Albus llegará a desesperar a su padre y todo por un descuido de Victorie y Ted.


¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente dejando paso a Victorie y Ted, que se besaban con ansias y no paraban atención a nada de lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. La casa de Harry se había quedado vacía, a excepción de sus hijos y sobrinos, y la pareja había decidido darse un momento de intimidad sin percatarse que habían invadido la habitación del mediano de los Potter, quien se encontraba en un rincón jugando a las cartas con su hermano James, que reía bajito observando como la mano de "Teddy" bajaba lentamente desde la mitad de la espalda de su prima hasta el trasero de la misma.  
>Una de las paredes fue golpeada por el peso de la pareja haciendo que detuviesen el acalorado beso y se mirasen a los ojos. Albus, que se había sonrojado visiblemente, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para hacerse notar pero su hermano lo detuvo tapándole la boca y haciéndole gestos para que se mantuviese en silencio. La atención de los hermanos Potter regresó a Victorie y Ted, que habían vuelto a besarse en esa ocasión mucho más despacio.<br>—Estos dos van hacer bebes —susurró James a su hermano, que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—. No te extrañes tanto. ¿Cómo crees que nos hicieron papá y mamá?  
>—Eso es mentira James —replicó inseguro Albus, que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su prima y a Ted.<br>—Ya te digo yo que sí. Míralos que cerca están y como se comen a besos.  
>—¡Cállate James! —chilló el mediano de los Potter tapándose seguidamente los labios con sus manos.<br>Los hermanos se giraron para ver como Ted tomaba distancia de Victorie, quien se arreglaba la desordenada falda y bajaba la mirada completamente roja (una digna Weasley). Ted se acercó a Albus y James, que pusieron cara de haber sido atrapados en una de sus tantas trastadas, y se agachó.  
>—Chicos, ¿por qué no avisaron antes que estaban aquí? Pensábamos que estaba vacía la habitación y… —comentó nervioso sin saber cómo continuar.<br>—Ya sabemos que estaban haciendo bebés, tampoco somos tan pequeños para no saber —habló James completamente seguro y desvergonzado.  
>—¡No! —gritó exaltado Ted—. Yo y Victorie sólo nos besábamos. James ni se te ocurra contarle nada de lo que ha pasado aquí a Harry.<br>—¿Y qué me das a cambio de mi silencio? —dijo sonriente el mayor de los hermanos, cruzándose de brazos a la espera de una respuesta.  
>—Te llevaré conmigo a los partidos de quidditch —suspiró vencido Ted, que estrechó la mano de James—. Niño del demonio. Eres un chantajista.<br>Mientras el trato se cerraba entre Ted y James, Albus no paraba de mirar a su sonrojada prima que se mantenía estática contra la pared y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Harry entró cargado con las bolsas de la compra, perseguido por las quejas de Ron sobre las discusiones con Hermione y la poca sensibilidad de su mujer para con su hambre voraz. El silencio que reinaba en la casa le era muy sospechoso y soltó las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina, ignorando a su amigo que hurgaba entre las bolsas para sacar un paquete de galletas y comenzar a comérselas.  
>—Y ez que Hedmione no tiende que pefiedo que Hugo empieze a monta en ezcoba ante de entrar en Hogwar —habló con la boca llena el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina—. A veze creo que ez un poco padanoica, ¿zabez?<br>—Ron traga y después sigues hablando, que terminarás por manchar el suelo de migas y Ginny se enfadará —comentó Harry.  
>El pelirrojo trago fuertemente y metió otra galleta en la boca, masticando con rapidez. Harry se rió de la forma que tenía su amigo de comer, tan parecida a la que había conocido en Hogwarts, y que tanto irritaba a Hermione.<br>—Tienes que entender que Hermione siempre fue así de precavida y que lo es más con sus hijos. No creo que la hagas cambiar de opinión, pero siempre puedes hacerlo a escondidas —opinó haciendo que a Ron se le iluminase la cara, algo que lo alteró—. ¡No, no, no! Ron ni se te ocurra, si te descubre te echa de casa y no vuelves en años. Y si se entera que fui yo el que te di la idea, Ginny y Hermione me convierten en un tejón con gafas para el resto de mi vida. Así que ¡no!  
>—¡Oh, vamos Harry! No me descubrirá y mucho menos se enterará que tú tuviste esta idea genial —dio animado Ron, que mordió otra galleta y sonrió hacia su amigo—. Te lo prometo.<br>—¿Y si le pasa algo a Hugo? —preguntó escéptico.  
>La conversación se interrumpió en ese momento. Albus entraba en la cocina para coger un vaso de agua e ignoraba a los adultos, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Aún no podía creer lo que había visto en su habitación, no hacía más de media hora, y le costaba mucho mirar a los ojos a Victorie o a Ted.<br>—¿Todo bien Albus? —preguntó su padre desde la mesa de la cocina.  
>El niño simplemente asintió fervientemente y huyó con el vaso en la mano hacia el salón, dónde estaban todos sentados en la alfombra. En el momento en que vio a Victorie y Ted, ambos juntos en el sofá, se sonrojó visiblemente y miró hacia la cocina. James había conseguido inducirle aquella duda y la curiosidad le picaba, por lo que retrocedió sobre sus pasos e irrumpió de nuevo en la cocina.<br>—Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —Harry simplemente asintió, animando a su hijo—. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?  
>Ron se atragantó en ese momento con la galleta que estaba comiendo, haciendo que su rostro se colorease de rojo, y Harry palmeó la espalda de su amigo totalmente bloqueado ante la duda de su hijo.<br>—Eh… Esto… Cómo… —tartamudeó Harry, que no sabía que decir ante aquella inesperada pregunta—. ¿A qué viene esto, Albus?  
>—James me dijo que Victorie y Ted iban a hacer hijos arriba en mi habitación —resumió Albus totalmente sonrojado.<br>—¿Qué Ted y Victorie qué? —preguntó alterado Harry, que casi se le salía el estómago por la boca de la impresión—. A ver Albus te he dicho muchas veces que no le hagas mucho caso a James, ya sabes que tu hermano se inventa muchas cosas.  
>—Ted y Victorie se besaban en mi habitación, por eso James dijo esas cosas de ellos.<br>Harry salió disparado hacia el salón, como si el alma del mismísimo Voldemort estuviese persiguiéndolo, y llamó a Ted y Victorie a la cocina.  
>—Ted quiero una explicación de todo —habló Harry intentando guardar la calma y no avanzarse a los acontecimientos—. ¿Qué es eso que me ha contado Albus de que tú y Victorie se besaba en su habitación?<br>Victorie se sonrojó tanto o más que Ron, que miraba la escena totalmente confuso, y Ted frotaba sus manos nervioso ante aquella pregunta. Albus simplemente se mantenía al margen, sin que su duda fuese completamente resulta.  
>—Esto no es lo que parece Harry —comenzó Ted, que sudaba copiosamente—. Verás yo quería pasar un rato a solas con Victorie y bueno fuimos a una de las habitaciones, pero no sabíamos que James y Albus estuviesen allí. Si llego a saberlo ni si quiera entro, pero ellos no dieron señales de que estuviesen presente.<br>—Ted se supone que eres el mayor, que tenías que controlarlos y no dar el espectáculo delante de ellos —regañó con voz seria Harry—. Espero que esto no se repita y que Ginny no se entere, porque entonces arderá Londres.  
>Las carcajadas de Ron rompieron la tensión que había en la habitación y Victorie se sonrojó aún más ante la inquisitiva mirada de su tío Harry, que la miraba en ese momento.<br>—Os tenéis que controlar o si no se lo diré a tus padres Victorie. —Ella simplemente asintió consecutivamente—. Ted tu abuela se enterará de esto, no te quepa duda.  
>—¡Pero Harry! —se quejó Ted.<br>—Harry no creo que lo vuelva a hacer. Además sabes lo carca que puede llegar a ser Andrómeda con estos temas —defendió Ron—. Seguro que la próxima vez se pensarán mejor lo de invadir habitaciones ajenas para besarse a escondidas.  
>Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió resignado, dejando que la pareja saliese abochornada de la cocina y regresando toda la atención a Albus. No tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar aquel delicado tema, ni si quiera se había planteado nunca tener que explicarle aquello a sus hijos y seguro que Ginny tenía alguna alternativa para despejar las dudas sobre ese tipo de cosas. Se sentó en la silla frente a Ron y después ofreció asiento a su hijo, que no dudó un momento en ponerse junto a su padre.<br>—A ver Albus, se supone que lo que has visto no deberías haberlo visto y está muy mal que no hayan avisado a Ted —explicó, viéndose interrumpido por su hijo.  
>—James me obligó a estar callado.<br>—James, como no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo dicho que no hagas caso de tu hermano? —cuestionó Harry—. Debiste decirle a Ted que estabais en la habitación, independientemente de que tu hermano no quisiera. Lo que vieron forma parte de la intimidad de Victorie y Ted y estuvo muy mal que la invadiesen. Ya hablaré más tarde con James.  
>—Papá, ¿entonces James tenía razón? ¿Los bebés se hacen besándose con chicas? —cuestionó curioso.<br>—Hace falta más que un beso, pero eres demasiado pequeño para que sepas estas cosas hijo —zanjó Harry—. Cuando sea el momento mamá y yo hablaremos contigo.  
>—Harry deberías ser sincero con el chico. Todos hemos tenido esa curiosidad alguna vez en la vida y tampoco es tan pequeño, tienes nueve años —replicó Ron cruzándose de brazos—. Yo ya hablé con Hugo de esas cosas y lo entendió perfectamente.<br>Harry miró desafiante a su amigo, que parecía estar dispuesto a llevarle la contraria ese día, seguro en venganza por no dejarle entrenar a Hugo en escoba a escondidas de Hermione. Sonrió forzadamente y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a la alacena, dónde podría hablar con él sin que Albus los escuchase.  
>—¿Qué pasa Harry?<br>—¿Cómo quieres que le cuente a un niño de nueve años como se hacen los bebés? Ni si quiera me plantee hacer eso algún día y ahora resulta que se lo tengo que explicar —susurró, mirando como Albus se removía en la silla—. No puedo hacer eso Ron, seguro que Ginny está más preparada para hacer eso y lo hará estupendamente.  
>—Es muy sencillo, le cuentas la misma trola que me contó mi madre a mí cuando tenía cuatro años y listo. Es lo que yo hice con Hugo y me funcionó estupendamente —dijo el pelirrojo totalmente seguro de sus palabras—. Ellos sólo tienen curiosidad y tú tienes que quitársela no alimentarla.<br>—¿Hermione sabe qué se lo has dicho a Hugo? —Vio como su amigo negaba con la cabeza—. Corrijo, no te echará de casa por años, es que no volverás a pisarla en la vida.  
>Ambos adultos volvieron a tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina y sonrieron forzosamente a Albus, Ron mucho más seguro de Harry de lo que iba a hacer.<br>—A ver Albus —comentó el pelirrojo—. Tú quieres saber de dónde vienen los bebés, ¿verdad? —Un asentimiento ferviente de su sobrino le instigó a continuar—. Pues bien es muy fácil. Los bebés vienen de París, todos, y las cigüeñas los llevan a todas las familias del mundo desde la fábrica de bebés para que los papás los cuiden y los quieran.  
>—¿Cómo? —replicó Harry.<br>—¿De París? —preguntó totalmente confundido el niño—. Pero Victorie y Ted no escribían ninguna carta a París, ni si quiera tenían a su lechuza en la habitación.  
>—¡Ron, no le cuentes mentiras! —regañó Harry, que se dispuso a tomar la iniciativa en aquella conversación—. A ver hijo esto es muy fácil. Hay una semillita, que se transporta buscando otra semillita, y cuando se juntan las dos pues de ahí crece un bebé.<br>—¿Cómo una planta?  
>—Parecido sólo que tú no eres ninguna planta y además… —una voz le interrumpió en su intento de explicación.<br>—¡Harry! ¿Qué se suponen que estáis contándole a Albus?  
>Ginny estaba en la puerta de la cocina con la sorpresa pintada en la cara y a la espera de una explicación. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, su marido y su hermano explicándole a su hijo sobre semillas, cigüeñas y algo de París.<br>—¡Ginny, al fin viniste! —gritó Harry completamente emocionado, como si hubiese encontrado su varita—. A Albus le surgieron algunas dudas sobre cómo se hacen los bebés y Ron y yo estábamos intentando explicárselo.  
>—Infructuosamente supongo. Albus, cariño, ¿por qué esas dudas de repente?<br>—Es que James me dijo que Ted y Victorie estaban haciendo hijos mientras se besaban, pero no sé cómo hacen que dos semillas se junten así —declaró Albus, con algunas dudas sobre lo que su padre le había contado—. ¿Es verdad que besándose se tienen hijos?  
>—Cariño hace falta algo más que un beso —contestó Ginny, agachándose junto a su hijo y sonriéndole—. Tienen que quererse muchísimo, besarse también, pero sobretodo tienen que estar solos sin nadie más. Si todo eso se cumple, pueden hacer un bebé, pero no siempre se tiene. Hay veces en que simplemente eso es una muestra de su cariño.<br>—Entonces Ted y Victoria no van a tener un bebé, porque James y yo estábamos en la habitación con ellos —dedujo Albus, mucho más contento con la respuesta que su madre le había dado—. Se lo diré a James, que la próxima vez que Victorie y Ted entren en la habitación besándose será mejor que nos vayamos para que así puedan tener bebés.  
>La última confesión de Albus hizo estragos en Ginny, que miró incisiva a su marido. Sin duda Harry se acababa de meter en problemas con su mujer.<p> 


End file.
